The Reason
by Kawaii Angelwings
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha gets into a fight and Kagome leaves. She also decides to might never go back. Will she ever return to Inuyasha's time and what about Inuyasha? Does he even care? This is my first time writing an Inuyasha fic, so please no flames KxI


**Hey guys! This is the first time I wrote an Inuyasha fic. If the character are a little off then I'm sorry. I know I'm not gonna be on key. Anyways, the song is The Reason by Hoobastank. I'm not really sure I spell that right but that's ok. **

**I don't own Inuyasha or the song.**

**"You never change Inuyasha! I don't even know why I even bother!" Kagome yell as she stormed off. Inuyasha was still in shock because Kagome just slapped him. He shook his head and then yell at her, "FINE! I DON'T CARE! GO AHEAD! LEAVE FOR ALL I CARE!" Kagome didn't even turn around and just disappear into the well.**

**'GOD! Inuyasha is just so stubborn! I really hate him sometimes. Maybe I shouldn't go back. Maybe it's best for me to just stay here and live my life normally like before.' Kagome climbed out of the well and went into the living part of her temple. Surprisingly, no one was home. 'Thank god. Some peace and quiet.' Kagome thought happily as she went into the bathroom to have a long, nice bath.**

**() Inuyasha's Time ()**

**"You should stop mistreating lady Kagome." Miroku said. "You should respect her more even though she is the recarnation of your once before love, Kikyo." Sango said. "Yeah! What if she never comes back!" Shippo pipes in. "WOULD YOU GUYS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE GOD DAMN IT!" Inuyasha yell at them. The three of them all scurry away. "We weren't a little harsh on him were we?" Sango ask Shippo and Miroku. "No way. Inuyasha got what he deserves. If Kagome doesn't come back, I'm gonna try to kill him or something." Shippo said. "You trying to kill Inuyasha? That'd be the day." Miroku said with a hint of laughter. "HEY! It can happen. You never know!" Shippo exclaim. Sango and Miroku just laugh.**

**It was night fall already and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. "Do you think he's still there?" Sango ask. "If he is. He can take care of himself. Besides, he wouldn't want us looking for him anyways right?" Miroku said. "Yeah. You're right." Sango said as she retreated back inside.**

**() Inuyasha ()**

**"I hate to admit it, but the others are right. I should treat Kagome with a little more respect and not pick fights with her most of the time. I mean, she was just worried. AGH! I don't know! I'm not a perfect person! I have regrets. But, maybe I should change. For Kagome." Inuyasha said as he stared into the starless sky. "When Kagome comes back tomorrow, I'll apologize." And with that, Inuyasha just started to snooze off on the spot.**

**() Kagome's Time ()**

**Kagome woke up the next day feeling totally refresh. She sat in her bed, stetch, yawn and rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. She then sat there with her knees pull up to her chest with her head on top of her knees, thinking. 'Should I go back? Maybe I should. To like go back and work things out between Inuyasha. No. I shouldn't. I won't go back. Not now anyways. At a later date.' And with that thought, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.**

**() Inuyasha's Time () **

**"Inuyasha didn't come back yesterday." Miroku said. "Do you think he's still out there?" Sango ask. "Maybe he went to Kagome's place to get her." Shippo said. "Don't know." Miroku said. They walk back to the place they last saw Inuyasha and they found him there snoozing. Shippo ran over and started poking Inuyasha. "Go away." Inuyasha mumble and swatted his hand around. "teeheehee Do you think he'll wake up if I keep poking him like this?" Shippo ask, delighted that he got to poke Inuyasha without being yell at. "Shippo. I don't think that's a good idea." Sango stated. "If he wakes up. You'll be in trouble and we won't be able to save you." Shippo thought about it and decided to stay away from him. Inuyasha woke up sometime later and the group just stay there. No one talking about yesterday's event. "Um...Inuyasha, are you gonna go get Kagome?" Shippo ask. Inuyasha didn't even heard what Shippo said. He was in his own little world. "Hello, earth to Inuyasha. Hello!" Shippo exclaim. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha snapped. Shippo backed away slightly. "I just ask if you were gonna go get Kagome." Inuyasha thought about it and reply, "No." "Why?" Shippo ask. "She'll come here if she wants to. If she doesn't then fine." Inuyasha reply as he stood up and walk off. "What's with him?" Shippo ask the two. They can only shrug.**

**"Should I go get her or wait until she comes back. She's probably still mad at me I bet." Inuyasha said to himself and sigh. He didn't know what to do right now. "Hm. I'll just go pay her a visit. Not face to face. Just to see how she's doing. Yeah."**

**() Kagome's Time ()**

**"Hey Sota. If Inuyasha comes tell him to go and leave me alone ok?" Kagome said. "What? Why?" Sota ask. "Just because!" Kagome exclaim. "Did you guys get into a fight or something?" he ask. "YES OK! Now just tell him that. I'm going out." And with that, Kagome ran out of the house. Her brother just shrug and went into his room to do things.**

**() In The Park ()**

**Kagome wander around and found herself in the park. She walk around staring at the ground and not once looked up. All of a sudden she crash into someone and fell on her ass. "Ow!" she exclaim. "I'm sorry! Are you ok Kagome?" a male voice ask. 'Huh?' Kagome look up and look into the eyes of Hojo. "Kagome? Are you ok?" Hojo ask again. "Uh, yeah." Kagome reply slowly. "Here. Let me help you up." Hojo said. "Uh ok." Kagome reply stupidly. Once Hojo help her up and ask, "What are you doing today?" "Nothing really." Kagome reply. "Cool. So you wanna grab lunch or something with me?" he ask. "It's lunch already?" she ask. Hojo just laughed. "Yeah. Come on." And the two headed to the nearest fast food joint.**

**() At Kagome's Place ()**

**Sota was playing PS2 in his room when all of a sudden he heard something. He pause his game and look outside and found nothing there. "Hm. That's funny." he said to himself. He went back to his game but then heard noises again. This time inside and the sound just stop again. He got up once agaim and went outside into the hallway to find nothing there. He look around and found that Kagome's bedroom door was open and he went over and peek in and found none other than Inuyasha.**

**"Guess she's not here." Inuyasha said to himself. "Kagome's out right now." Sota said. "Oh. You know when she'll be back?" Inuyasha ask. Sota just shook his head. "She does have a message for you though." he said. "Really? What is it?" Inuyasha ask. "She said, "If Inuyasha comes tell him to go and leave me alone ok?" So that's what I have to tell you." Sota reply. Inuyasha just sighed. "Why did you guys fight? You guys had stop for quite awhile now. Why start again?" he ask. "How did you know we had a fight?" Inuyasha ask. "Kagome told me." he reply. "Oh." was all Inuyasha could say. "Well, are you gonna tell me what happen?" Sota ask. Inuyasha smirk and look at the boy that sat right beside him. "No. Stay out of our buisness. It's not good for you to be nosy kid." he said. **

**Inuyasha then stood and look down at the boy and said, "Tell Kagome that I came by. Tell her that I'll countinue learning from my mistakes and that I won't make the same mistakes again. Tell her that I never meant to say those things to her. Ok?" "Uh, sure. But why?" Sota said. "Just wanted her to know that's all." Inuyasha reply. "Ok. I'll make sure to tell her." Sota said. "Thanks kid." And with that, Inuyasha climb out the window and disappear. "Ok. Back to ps2!" Sota exclaim as he ran out of Kagome's room and into his.**

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

**() Inuyasha's Time ()**

**"He did went back to get her." Miroku said. "He better bring her back with him." Shippo said. "Oh, I think he's coming out of the well." Sango said. **

**Inuyasha climbed out of the well and sigh. He sat on the grass and leaned against the well. 'So she is still mad at me. I swear, I'll change, for her. I'll change the way I was, just for her. But then, what about Kikyo? Do I still have feelings for her or are they just a figment of my imagination? That those feelings for her are really for Kagome. No matter. I'll just for Kagome. Kikyo or no Kikyo. I'll still change.' Inuyasha thought.**

**() Kagome's Time ()**

**Kagome sat in a booth with Hojo, sipping away on her soda. "Hey. Are you feeling ok now?" Hojo ask. "Huh?" Kagome said as she look up at Hojo. "Are you ok now? I heard..." Hojo started. "Oh! Yeah." Kagome reply quickly. He smiled and ask, "Do you want to go to the movies? Like right afterwards?" "Sure. Why not. I have nothing else better to do." she reply. He gave her a big smile and ask, "Do you want anything else?" Kagome shook her head. "I'll be right back then." Hojo said as he stood and walk towards the bathroom. 'Hojo is a really great guy. He's so different compare to Inuyasha. Maybe, maybe I should just stay here. I shouldn't go back. Yeah. I guess that's it then. I'm gonna stay in this world and probably, I guess, start something with Hojo.' Kagome thought to herself. Hojo came back and sat down. He looked at Kagome and saw the sad expression on her face. He was worried and ask, "Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome looked up at him, a little surprise. "Oh. Nothing. I was just thinking about something. No biggie." Hojo nodded. "Hey, how about that movie now." she said and smiled at him. He smiled back and said, "Ok." Both of them walk out of the fast food joint and headed towards the theatre.**

**It was around 8 by the time Kagome got home. She was tired and went into her room. She had a nice hot shower and once started cracking the books, studying for her exams. Sota knocked on her door and entered. "What do you want Sota?" she ask, not even looking at him. "Inuyasha came by today." he started. "Yeah?" "Yeah. He told me to tell you that, "Tell Kagome that I came by. Tell her that I'll countinue learning from my mistakes and that I won't make the same mistakes again. Tell her that I never meant to say those things to her. Ok?"" Sota recited. Kagome turn to face him. "That's what Inuyasha said?" Sota nodded. "That doesn't sound like him." "I know. So I ask him why? And he said that he just wanted you to know." Sota said. "Oh. Is that it?" Kagome ask. "Yep. Now I'm off!" Sota stated and left the room. Kagome turn back to her work, but she couldn't concentrate. After an hour she gave up. She groan and slouch onto her desk. 'That can't be Inuyasha. It's not like him. Inuyasha....' That was her last thought before she feel asleep.That's how it went.**

**() Inuyasha's Time ()**

**A week later. Kagome still hasn't return. Inuyasha has drop by her place everyday, but she never seems to be home. Always out. He was beginning to wonder if she'll ever come back. He wonder if Sota even gave the messages to Kagome. **

**One evening, Inuyasha decided to pay another visit to Kagome. He climbed into the well and then he was in Kagome's world. He made his way to Kagome's window. He saw the light on and wonder if she was awake. "If she is, I can talk to her." he said to himself. He open the window and slipped in. He notice that she didn't even flinch and went over to her. He found that she was asleep. He picked her up and placed her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He sat on the carpet, more of a crouch, and watched her. 'She looks so much like Kikyo. I've tried to sort out all my feelings today. I'm pretty sure, that my feelings are for Kagome and not for Kikyo.' He notice that Kagome moved and wonder if she was gonna wake up. She didn't, but she did spoke. "Inuyasha..." she said softly. Inuyasha countinue to stare, wondering what on earth she's dreaming about. For some very odd reason, a tear down her cheek. Inuyasha slightly backed away. **

**'She's...She's crying. Why? Something about me, made her cry? What did I do?' he wonder. He lifted his hand and brought to her cheek. He wiped the tear away. "So soft." he said quietly to himself. Kagome kept crying, he didn't know why. All he know was, that it was about him. "I'm sorry Kagome. Sorry that I hurt you. Sorry for all the pain I put you through. If there was any. I want to be with you. The one who'll you go to for comfort. When you need a shoulder to cry on. I want to be the one." he said quietly to himself.**

**The sun began the rise and Inuyasha decided to depart. Knowing the others in the other time would soon come looking. Inuyasha brushed away Kagome's bangs, and kissed her softly on the forehead. Then climbed out her window and disappear in the well.**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**Thats why I need you to hear**

**Kagome woke up later and sat up in bed. "Funny, sometime in while I was sleeping, I thought I heard Inuyasha's voice. Wait! How did I get here?!" she ask to no one. She looked at her window to find it was open. She look at her carpet and notice the footprints. "He was here." she said to herself. "He brought me to my bed and stayed." Tears rimmed in her eyes and she burried her head into her knees. 'When I finally decided to stay, he goes and does this. When I thought I moved on. Maybe I should go back.' Kagome thought. She wiped the tears away and call Hojo.**

**The phone rang twice and someone picked up the phone. "Hello." "Is Hojo there?" "Speaking." "Hojo, it's me Kagome." "Hey! What's up?" "Nothing much really. Um..I can't go out with you today." "Oh. Ok. That's ok. Maybe next saturady then." "We'll see." "Well, alright. I'll see you tomorrow at school then." "I guess." "Are you feeling ok?" "Yeah. I'm fine." "Ok. Just checking." "Well, I got to go." "Alright." "Bye." "Bye" She hung up and got out of bed and went to get ready.**

**She grabbed a whole bunch of stuff and stuff them into her bag. She changed into her uniform and ate quickly. "You're going back to Inuyasha now?" Sota ask. "Yeah." Kagome reply. "When will you be back?" her mom ask. "I dunno. Thanks for the breakfast mom." she reply as she got up and slip into her shoes. She grabbed her bag and said her goodbyes and head for the well.**

**() Inuyasha's time ()**

**"Do you think Kagome will ever come back?" Shippo ask Miroku and Sango. "Don't know. Inuyasha has been going back everyday to see her and he doesn't tell us anything." Sango said. "Let's just hope she does." Miroku said.**

**At the well, Inuyasha once again sits on the grass, deep in thought. 'Kagome, when are you coming back? Are you that mad at me? I don't get it. What was that dream you had? Why did you cry?' Inuyasha heard something and stood up and turned around. He saw Kagome, climbing out of the well with huge bag. Inuyasha ran over, grab the bag and flung it to the side.**

**"Huh?" Kagome said in utter shock. Inuyasha helped her out of the well and hugged her. "Oh my god Kagome. I thought you'd never come back." Inuyasha said through a whisper. Kagome was in utter shock, she didn't know how to respond to this. "I'm so sorry. For everything." Inuyasha countinue. Kagome sigh and wrap her arms around him. "Inuyasha..." she started. "I'm love with you." Inuyasha said all of a suddenly. Kagome eyes went wide. Inuyasha pull away, to look into Kagome's eyes. "What?" she ask. "I said I'm in love with you." he repeated. "But what about Kikyo?" she ask. "My feelings for her were actually for you." he said. "Inuyasha...." she was cut short again. Inuyasha had kissed her. At first she was shock but then she didn't mind. They soon pull apart. Kagome smile up at him. "You know what?" she ask. "What?" he reply. "I think I'm in love with you too." They both smile and fall into each other's soft embrace.**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is You **

**I'm not a perfect person**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**I've found a reason to show**

**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do**

**And the reason is you**

**Well, what do you guys think? I'm pretty sure that my characters are really ooc. I'm pretty sure about that. I don't know how everything else is though. Please review and tell me.**


End file.
